People frequently have passwords or keys to various accounts or to a device (e.g., email accounts, to a phone, etc.). In some cases, an owner of a password or key may want an emergency data holder to be able to gain access to the password or key in case of an emergency, such as the owner becoming incapacitated. However, it can be difficult for the owner of the password or key to trust an emergency data holder. For example, it can be difficult for the owner of the password or key to trust that the emergency data holder will only act in an emergency or to determine that the emergency data holder has not used the password or key without telling the owner. Additionally, storing the password or key with the emergency data holder can be risky, because the emergency data holder may be hacked, may lose the password or key, etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for storing and retrieving data from distributed vaults.